You Say Do What Now!
by EverlastingAngel26435
Summary: Rukia is turning 15 and makes a wish to go to the Naruto-verse. What happens when her friends find out that she's been here before and that they're actually RELATED to some of the Akatsuki members?
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia POV**

"Make a wish, Rukia." my friends cheered. Today is my 15th birthday. Though I may be the youngest, I'm actually the Leader of my group of misfit friends. I smiled. Three years ago, I had gone missing for a year, leaving them at home alone. Least to say, I came home just in time to save my house from burning up. I grinned. "Kia," my cousin Jenni started to say. "Don't even _think _about Naru-"

"-to..." We were suddenly in a forest full of trees for about fifty miles out. "Kia...what did you do? Where are we? This isn't the house we were in two seconds ago..."

I full out grinned and stretched my arms out, gesturing to the forest around us. "Girls, welcome to the Naruto-verse."

"..." I laughed at the shocked faces of the nine girls before me. "Rukia-sama, what do you mean we are in the Naruto-verse?" I turned my head to a blonde haired girl with a fringe of hair covering her left eye, only three months older than me.

"Well, we are in the Naruto-verse, Diana. Go ahead and try a jutsu, you guys." Jenni started to create hand signs and suddenly yelled, "Chidori!"

I looked over at her to see her holding a Chidori in her hands. "Impressive, Jenni. That took me two weeks to get. And that was _with _Kakashi's help!"

She looked at me shocked. "Is that where you were three years ago?" Sanaa, a sweet red-head asked me. I nodded my head. "Go ahead and try the tree walking exercise. You might want to practice jumping from tree to tree as well. I have a meeting in a few days and I do _not _want to be late for this one…" I shuddered remembering the God rant that Pein had gone off on when I was late before. Soon, they went from tree walking, to water walking, to chakra exercises, to elemental jutsus. I studied the girls from under the shade of a tree.

**Sanna:**

**Related to: Sasori**

**Elemental: Earth**

**Diana:**

**Related to: Deidara**

**Elemental: Earth**

**Tenshi:**

**Related to: Konan and Pein**

**Elemental: Air**

**Kirisa:**

**Related to: Kisame**

**Elemental: Water**

**Rukia:**

**Related to: Itachi**

**Elemental: Fire**

**Jenni:**

**Related to: Madara/Tobi/Obito**

**Elemental: Fire**

"Girls," I called, getting their attention. "We're going to go meet a couple of…old friends of mine. When you meet them, their reactions will be…varied." I got up and jumped into the trees. Digging into my jeans pockets, I pulled out a ring and slipped it on. "Don't worry; you guys will get your own soon." I told them, seeing their curious looks.

I ran off towards the west with the rest of the girls right behind me. A few hours later, I noticed that the girls were starting to slow down. Looking around with my chakra, I noticed there was an old abandoned Akatsuki hideout only a few miles away. "We'll be at an old hideout in a few minutes, so just wait."

As said, only five minutes later we showed up at the hideout. Quickly opening the door, I let all the girls in and had them rest before I contacted Pein and Madara.

"Pein? Itoko*? You guys there?" I asked silently, using my ring as the communication device.

"Rukia?" I heard Pein ask me over the device. "Where are you?! You left two years ago without an explanation! The _entire _village was going off, curious about where you went!"

I slouched. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Is itoko there?" I knew I was going to hate myself later, but I knew I had to leave for a bit.

"Right here, itoko." I smiled.

"Well then, I just wanted you guys to tell Konan to set up a few extra rooms near mine's. I have a few...family members coming." I smirked and turned off the communicator when they started to get curious and ask a tirade of questions.

Looking over to the girls, I gently nudged them awake. "Come on, we'll be at the base in about an hour. You can go back to sleep then." Slowly, one by one, they woke up and continued our journey to Ame. When we got there, I took them into my room and pulled out a couple of futons and let the girls sleep again. Even though I was tired, I made my way to the kitchen to get some dango.

I gave a big yawn as I walked into the kitchen, shocking the other members of the Akatsuki that I was actually back. Before I could even make it to the middle of the room, I was attacked by a blonde mass. "Rukia, un!" I fell onto the floor with Deidara on top of me, not quite used to getting such hugs since I was back on Earth. Looking up at Deidara, I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It's nice to see you too, Dei-chan." He let me up off the floor and enveloped me in a huge hug.

"You're back, un. You're back and I'm not letting you go again."

I hugged him just as tightly. "I'm not leaving anymore. I'm staying here now. Permanently." He let me go and soon, I was being passed from one person to another in the room, getting hugs almost as tight as Deidara's. When I finally got to the last person, he hugged me gently before bonking my head. I rubbed my head where he hit me.

"You had us all worried, imouto. We thought we lost you forever…" I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san." I looked at him, dead serious. "If I ever leave, I will always come back. No matter what."

After I finally got my dango, I sat in Deidara's lap in between Sasori-Danna and Itachi nii-san. As I finished my second dango stick, I realized something. "Danna, Dei, Kisame." I called, getting their attention. "Do any of you remember having a younger sibling by any chance?"

They looked shocked. "Now that I think about it," Kisame started to say, "I remember having a little sister that disappeared when she was a few months old." Danna and Dei nodded.

"Same here, un." I turned in my seat to look at Dei-chan. "She was about five years younger than me. She disappeared after a few months, un."

I nodded and turned to Danna. "What about you?"

He nodded "The same here. She was born and disappeared a bit before I became a puppet."

I nodded again and grabbed a couple dango sticks before getting up. "I'll be in Leader's office for a bit." I told them at the curious looks I was getting when I moved. Not even waiting a second after I knocked on the door, I opened it and came in. Noticing Konan standing next to Nagato, I gave her a hug.

"R-Rukia?!" she stuttered.

I grinned. "The one and only!" I sat down on one of the love seats in the room just as Madara came in. I turned to him and raised my hand holding the dango. "Want some, itoko?" He quickly came over and took half of it. Pein and Konan sweatdropped as we sat next to each other, eating dango.

"What did you want, Rukia?" Pein asked me.

I turned to them with a serious face. At least as serious I could get with stuffing dango in my face. "I know where your child is." They stuttered something about not having a child or anything when I interrupted. "What kind of child has naturally bright orange hair with auburn hair that once in a while shows signs of the Rinnigan?"

"What?!" Madara yelled. I winced.

"Watch it, itoko. Still have sensitive ears you know." I muttered.

They looked at me. "Speaking of which, why haven't you released your genjustu yet?" Konan asked. I looked at my reflection in the window behind Pein's desk.

"Oh, I guess I was too busy taking care of the others." I replied, releasing the genjustu so my cat ears and tail. My ears and tail were a deep black; close to the dark purple I had dyed my hair when I came back to Earth. "That feels so much better."

"Speaking of which, is there any reason to why there is a barrier around your room, itoko?" Madara asked.

My tail twitched from side to side. "That is none of your business. You'll know what's in there in due time. Call everyone into the meeting room in about an hour or an hour and a half." I told them. "And Madara? Don't kill me later." They looked shocked. I never referred to Madara as "Madara". I always called him "itoko", so they knew I was dead serious about this. Noticing I didn't have any dango left, I asked Madara if he wanted anymore. He nodded and we headed down to the kitchen together.

I made some more dango for Itachi-nii, Madara, the girls, and I so we wouldn't get hungry later. I also made some of my special cake, since I was taking my time in the kitchen. On the way out, I grabbed some raw meat in the fridge for Zetsu. Opening the door to the living room, I gave a quick shout to everyone. "Hey! Get your fat asses in here! I made food! You too Zetsu!" In three seconds flat, everyone was in the living room. I sweatdropped. "Do you guys really miss my cooking that much?"

Itachi-nii shrugged. "It's better than most of the food we cook ourselves." I laughed at him.

"You never really could make your own food." He gave me a playful bonk on my head. I tossed Zetsu his meat and handed Tobi and Itachi-nii some dango before placing the cake on the table. "You guys are cleaning your own mess. I'm heading to my room to feed the other girls." They gave me curious looks. "I'll tell you when the girls are up. I don't like explaining more than I have to."

They nodded and I walked up to my room. Placing the plate of dango on my desk, I sent a soft jolt of chakra into the girls. "Girls, come on. Wake up." I glared at them when they started to go back to sleep. "I have food." I laughed as they immediately sat up straight, looking for food. I handed the girls food. Jenni, being part Uchiha, ate the most dango out of all the girls. I sighed, that meant I would have to buy more dango ingredients soon. "When you're done, go to the closet and grab some clothes and get changed if you want." I motioned to the closet and pointed to the restroom. "If you want to take a quick shower, go ahead, but we're meeting the others in about half an hour."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all done and wearing something they liked from my closet. Walking to the meeting room, I gave a quick once over of the girls. They really did look like their relatives. Tenshi was an almost exact copy of Konan except for her hair which she got from her father. Sanaa was just about as quiet was Sasori when he didn't want to say anything. Diana was just as loud as her brother, but was silent in shock and amazement of the base. Kirisa was just a more feminine Kisame except was more human than shark. Jenni was very smart, constantly thinking about how to make something better or whatnot.

Slamming the door to the meeting room open, I smiled. This was going to be one interesting day. As I walked over to Deidara, I leaned by Tobi and reminded him of what I told him in the office. "Remember, Madara. Try not to kill me." Dragging the girls in behind me, I dropped each girl by their respective person.

"Sanaa, meet your older brother, Sasori Akasuna." I dragged Sanaa to Danna.

I took Jenni's hand and took her to Tobi. "Tobi, this is your sister, Jenni." Jenni gaped at me.

Kisame was my next victim. "Kisame~!" I jumped on him. "This is your sister, Kirisa!" Kisame stared at me shocked.

I got off of him and took Diana's hand. I gave Dei a kiss before saying, "Dei-chan! Look, I found your sister, Diana, too!" Diana stared at me, half shocked that she had a brother, half shocked that I had kissed her brother.

"Tenshi~!" I called dragging her to the head of the table. "Meet your parents! Pein and Konan!"

I swear. After that, I was so quiet, that you could hear Orochimaru all the way in Sound.

The silence was broken when an abnormally loud albino practically screamed, "WHAT?!"

I sighed. "The silence was good while it lasted." I walked over to sit in Deidara's lap. Looking at the other girls, I noticed they were stiff and almost shaking. My eyes widened and muttered a quick, "Oh, shit." before jumping out of Deidara's lap. "Roupu o hoji suru!*" I yelled. All of a sudden, the girls were bound with rope.

"Leader!" Kirisa yelled. "That's not fair! How come you never told us that it was the _Akatsuki_?!" I sighed.

"Because you would've rushed your training and I didn't want to come here with a group of girls that hardly knew how to use chakra." I replied. I turned to the Akatsuki. They had wide eyes, in shock that they had almost been jumped by a couple girls. "When I let the girls go, I suggest that Hidan, Kisame, Danna, Nii-san, and Tobi run as fast as you can. You don't want to be caught."

Tenshi looked at me. "Leader, why do you have cat ears and a tail? And who's your nii-san?" I looked behind me. My tail was swinging behind me and my ears were flat because of all the yelling that had just happened.

"Itachi's my nii-san, Dei-chan is my boyfriend." I laughed at Diana's shocked face. "And as for my cat parts…let's just say, I have a personal reason to kill Orochimaru now."

* * *

Itoko: cousin

Roupu o hoji suru: holding rope


	2. Chapter 2

Diana looked at me as though I was crazy when I sat down in Deidara's lap without a care in the world. The other girls looked almost scared as though the Akatsuki were going to kill them. "Chill out, girls. They aren't going to kill you. Danna, Dei, and Itachi-nii would kill them if any of you got hurt because you guys are important to me!" I smiled. "Technically, I should thamk Orochimaru for bring out my kekkei genkai, but he didn't have to fucking use the most painful jutsu juost to pry the Jashin-damn things from under my skin." I shrugged and leaned against Deidara. "Whatever, it's fine since I'm at home now."I looked at the other girls seriously. "You guys have the kekkei genkai too..." I muttered. Sadly, the Akatsuki had ninja hearing skills and turned their heads to me immediately. "I just need to find a way to get them to reveal themselves without going through all the pain." I told them seeing their glaring looks. "It's not like I was going to go all Orochimaru on them and make them go through all that pain. Besides, if that happened to Jenni or Tenshi, I would be dead before I could even lay a finger on them."

Deidara kissed me and turned to the girls who were still tied up on the floor. "Don't you want to let them go now, Rukia, un?" I looked at the girls.

"Nope. They'd just go and attack you guys." I said looking over at Hidan. "Unless Hidan thinks he can take on one of the girls~"

Hidan glared at me, but his eyes had a playful look in them. "Bring it on, bitch." I grinned as I released the hold on Diana.

"Diana..." I started to say. Her head turned to me with an attentive and hopeful look. "Have fun~!" Of course, Hidan being the slowest Akatsuki member, was completely crushed by Diana as she glomped him. I fell off Deidara and just rolled on the floor laughing at them while the others looked on in mild amusement. Kisame was outright laughing with me though. "You wouldn't be laughing like that if I let Jenni go, Kisame." I said as I let Jenni go.

Soon, Kisame and Hidan were running around the room, trying to pry Jenni and Diana off. I was still rolling on the floor laughing, when Pein told me to tell the girls to let go. When I looked at him though, I saw a small spark of amusement flash in his eyes. I smirked in accomplishment and called the girls back. "Come on girls, Leader and Konan wants us to stop humiliating the other members now." They obediently got off their respective person and walked back to my side as I turned to the other tied up girls. "Now if I let you go, you can't tackle your respective person. You are to go and sit by your brothers, or in Tenshi's case, parents." They nodded as I released the ropes.

"Thanks, Leader." Sanaa said as she walked over to stand by Danna. I nodded at her. She was so polite and sweet. Of course, I already knew who she liked, and I fully approved of it.

I stood up and stretched my body. "Hey, Leader. I'm going to take a nap. I don't think I've had a decent sleep in a long time." My ears were drooped down in sleepiness and my tail in between my legs somewhat. I turned on my heel and left the room without getting a confirmation from Pein. "Oh yeah, after I get a nice rest, I'll take you girls out for some clothes. I think those are getting a bit dirty, yeah? I don't care which room you guys go to sleep in, but if I'm being woken up because one of you guys are causing trouble, there'll be a couple of people for Itachi-nii to help out of the Tsukuyomi." I said right before I turned into the halls of the base. As I turned the corner, I quickly looked around the hall. Danna, Dei, Itachi-nii, Kisame, and my room were on the left side while Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara-itoko, and the Leaders' room were on the right side.

I completely ignored my room and walked right by it to go into Deidara's room. Technically I had my own room, but I didn't really sleep in it. More often than not, I'll bunk with Deidara instead of staying in my own room. As soon as I neared the bed, I practically _fell _to the floor from tiredness, almost missing the bed. Being caught right before I fell to the ground, I looked up to see who had saved me from the wrath of the cruel, cold floor. I smiled when it was none other than my Dei-chan.

Picking me up bridal style for a bit, he climbed onto bed with me in his arms, already halfway into dreamland. He settled down, leaning against the wall our bed was pushed against with me in between his legs, leaning on his chest. I sighed contentedly, "I miss falling asleep like this, Dei-chan." I snuggled into his chest. "I don't wanna leave again. I love you, Dei-chan."

He played with a strand of my dark purple hair. I had dyed it when I came back to Earth. "I love you too, un. I'm not going to let you leave again either, Rukia, un." He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep with a contend smile on my face.

**Kakuzu POV**

Rukia turned on her heel and walked right out the door without a confirmation from Leader-sama. The rest of the girls looked a bit apprehensive, without their...friend? Leader? Cousin? As this question came into mind, I decided to ask them what Rukia meant to them.

They all replied with somewhat the same answers. "Rukia is our Leader-sama. She's kind of like your version of Pein-sama, only with us." Sanaa replied. She seemed like the polite and shy type of girl. She had powerful chakra though. I could sense that much.

Diana shifted uncomfortably next to Deidara. "She's actually the youngest of us. Just by a few months, but still the youngest." She sighed, "I can't believe I didn't notice it. She stayed up all those nights to watch us. We were out for what," She started to count her fingers. "five days? Dammit. We should've realized sooner."

I shook my head. "It's just natural for her to worry like that. It was a problem since she was such a caring person when she first came here. She almost never slept because she worried about us dying." The girls looked down at the floor, giving them an aura that they knew what I meant. They looked up when Deidara suddenly got up and moved to the door.

"I'm heading out to my room, un." He said. Leader-sama nodded and let him out. Diana now started fidgeting now that both her brother and Leader were out of the room.

"Brat, come over here. You're the brat's sibling so I have a somewhat responsibility to take care of you too." Sasori said, motioning for her to stand by Sanaa. She gladly got up and went to the side of her friend, slightly hiding behind them.

Hidan laughed. "It's just like those two love birds to go off like that. Leaving his sister behind." Pein coughed to get the members' attention back to him.

"Actually, I'm quite glad that Rukia stayed up and watched you five." he said. "I've had spies telling me they've spotted Orochimaru around these areas recently. Not much, but still."

Kirisa finally made a move to talk. "Pein-sama, if I may. When we came here, I noticed we still had our backpacks and supplies for the sleepover that was supposed to happen on Leader's birthday. We have a couple of things that might help with the search for Orochimaru and whatnot. Rukia had put it in a scroll and said if we wanted to get anything out, to just ask the Leaders."

Tenshi perked up at that. "That's right!" she said, getting the attention of the girls. "Orochimaru's profile on the Naruto wikipedia! Isn't everyone's profiles on there? It even goes on about the smaller villages so could it be that there could be information about what Orochimaru's doing right now?" She looked around in hopeful eyes, landing on Jenni's before looking away. "I mean, if that's even possible."

Jenni smiled. A soft one, that graced her and made her look like a twin of Rukia, except for the hair. "Actually, didn't we all bring our laptops?" Tenshi immediately looked up again, a childish look of happiness in her eyes. "I don't think Rukia would mind if we tried them out." She looked thoughtful. "Only thing is, I don't know who's room it was. It could've been any room in the entire base. There are so many!"

It was then Tobi made his presence known with a loud cry of, "TOBI WILL HELP!" Completely breaking the serious mood, almost scaring all the girls except for Jenni who had merely nodded her head. "It was a room that was actually quite pretty. It had dark color schemes and a large window on the east wall. As in _really _big, almost covering the entire wall." Tobi nodded.

"That room is Itoko-chan's! Tobi will show the girls the way because Tobi is a good boy!" he said before dragging Jenni out of the meeting room. She was hardly even surprised as the other girls ran after her, in a hurry to catch up to the one other person that could possibly save them from any harm.

**Madara POV**

I took my sister's arm and dragged her out of the room in my Tobi persona, the other girls right behind her. I took her down the hall, giving a brief stop at Deidara's door to see if I could hear anything. The only things I heard were Deidara's and itoko's deep breaths, so they must've fallen asleep. As soon as we were far away from everyone enough, Jenni wretched her arm back. "So then,when are you really going to show us where Rukia's room is, _Madara?_" she asked as she took a defensive position in front of the other girls.

I smiled. "It seems you are quite the Leader, imouto. Though may I ask why you are only the co-Leader?" She was quite smart, just what I had expected from someone of Uchiha blood. She and Rukia lived up to the Uchiha standards alright.

"It's because Rukia _cares _for people. She makes sure to put her life on the line for others." She had a soft gaze for a second. "She would willingly give her life up for the people she cares about. No matter what."

I nodded. "I see everyone here knows then?" I motioned to the girls in defensive positions now. Imouto nodded. "Mhmm. I see then." I turned around and walked back to the meeting room, stopping on the second door with a soft silver/white glow on it. "She must be quite peaceful then." The colors of her door change constantly with her mood. It was almost a popular past-time to watch her door while she was gone, watching the colors change to an immediate panicky sick blue color before turning into a slight angry red after a few minutes. After that, her moods were mostly at the calm peaceful sea green color, not changing much after that. She always stayed calm. Though, after her stay her, I guess everything was calm compared to us. I opened the door to her room, and as said, the entire east wall was made of glass, so it was an entire window. The sun was just about coming down, so the sky was a mix of purples, pinks, oranges, and reds.

"It's really pretty." Sanaa spoke up. "I've never seen anything like this in my life." Next to her, Tenshi, Diana, and Kirisa looked around in awe.

I nodded. "She had this room specially made like this, actually. See her door?" They turned around to look at the door. "She used a special jutsu on it. The color reflects her moods. The silver/white shows that she's at peace right now. Speaking of which, when she left, her door took on a panicky blue color before a slight angry red a few minutes later. What happened?"

Jenni spoke up from the other side of the room, pulling out a red and black laptop from her deep blue backpack. Rukia had taught us about the machinery of their world. "She appeared next to me just as Diana had a weird instinct to blow something up. She had run around the house yelling stuff. Now that I think about it, she was probably doing some jutsus or something. Then she turned around and yelled at us. Something about leaving for two years and coming back to an almost exploding house." She shook her head. "We are so weird."

**Jenni POV**

I shook my head. "We are so weird." I turned on my laptop and waited for a bit while it loaded and looked at Madara. "You aren't freaking out about seeing a laptop?"

He chuckled. Weird, but cool sounding. "I was at first when itoko brought her's into this world. A few weeks in, she found what she called "internet connection" here. Now, we're all quite acquainted with such things. Only thing is, she won't let us read what she calls "Naruto manga". It seems quite suspicious, but she found a way to lock the website so only she could go on it."

I nodded. "It's a good thing she did, something could have gone off course." If it did, the manga would be seriously different. Unless they updated at the same time we were here, but that wasn't possible. As soon as my computer let me in, I went straight for the Naruto wikipedia site. "Orochimaru...that bastard." I slammed the laptop closed, to think he would do such a thing...it disgusted me to no end. "To think that he had already formed such a plan, and such a complicated woven plan too." I growled out.

Tenshi looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I looked back at the laptop. "Orochimaru's in this base somewhere."

* * *

Please review. I don't know if anyone actually reads this, so I'm not updated until I get a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked back at the laptop. "Orochimaru's in this base somewhere."I looked back at the laptop on the bed. "Orochimaru's in this base somewhere."Madara frowned. "That's not possible. There's only one time that he could've gotten in, and that was when..." I nodded."When Rukia brought us in here." I sighed. "I can't believe this. To think that _he _was the cause of this too."His attention immediately snapped back to me. "_H__e_? Who is this _he_?"

I stopped in my pacing. "No one. It's no one important." I turned to the door. "We _need _to tell Rukia about this. She's probably the only one who can stop this. But even still, she might need a lot of help."

I turned to the girls who were on their laptops. "What are you guys doing?"

"Facebook."

"Twitter."

"Skype."

"Tumblr."

"Fanfiction. Just got a new update from Dokuji-chan." I turned my head to Diana. I jumped onto the bed next to her. "Scoot over. I wanna read." I scrolled through the story before looking at the PMs. "Oh! New PM from Psych!" The girls rushed next to me. "It's a teaser!"

Madara sweatdropped from next to the door. "What are you doing?"

I barely looked up from the laptop. "New stories. New messages." I quickly read through it. "Oh. My. God."

Tenshi and Diana squealed. "I can't wait for the next chapter to come out!"

I nodded. "We should get to the meeting room. If you want, you can bring your laptops so you can read." I looked at them with a serious face. "And none of _those _stories in front of the Akatsuki members." I am _not _dealing with them running around the base, trying to save themselves when a member catches them reading yaoi.

Sanaa sweatdropped. "I only read those from time to time. The others though..." She gave me a knowing look. "The others are a different issue."

"You can read yaoi, just not when we're with the original members and such."

**Sasori POV**

"Brat, come over here. You're the brat's sibling, so I have a somewhat responsibility for you too." I spoke up as Deidara left. Even if he didn't say it, it was obvious that he missed Rukia. She got up with gratitude on her face and walked over to Sanaa. My imouto was more like me than I remembered.

When I heard Leader-sama say that Orochimaru was in the area, I sneaked a glance over at the Uchiha.

He seemed quite calm and collected, but I could see underneath all that. He was angry and tense. As Tobi took the girls out to Rukia's room, Hidan spoke up.

"There's something about today." We all looked at him. He had an actual serous look on his face. "As though something's going to fucking happen, that we should be expecting, but I don't know what it fucking is." He shrugged. "We'll find whatever the fuck it is later."  
Everyone sweatdropped. "He actually sounded smart for a minute..." I said hesitantly.

A few minutes later, Tobi and the girls walked into the meeting room again. Jenni-Tobi's sister right?-walked in, giving of a feel that she was a sort of leader of somewhat. Though not as high as Rukia. "Pein-sama, I have found out where Orochimaru is. Though I cannot say that I know what he is planning as of right now. I only know who brought him in here." I turned to the girl. "As you know, we are all relatives of yours. It is also the same for Orochimaru." She hesitated, as though not sure if she wanted to say what was coming up next. The one with blue hair-Kirisa?-nudged her. "We used to have a friend; his name was Ouron. Ouron is Orochimaru's..."

**Pein POV**

"We used to have a friend; his name was Ouron. Ouron is Orochimaru's...son." My attention, which had been slowly fading from her, snapped back to the girls in front of me.

I looked at her seriously. If Orochimaru had a son, and one that could be as powerful as these girls, it could be the distruction of the Akatsuki. "And how did you know that Orochimaru had a son?"

Kirisa shifted awkwardly next to Jenni. "It-it's my fault." She looked down at her feet. "We, um, we had been going out for a bit before he tried to do something to the group." She laughed hollowly for a second. "I would say that he's not a bad guy, but then I would be lying, ne?"

The other girls surrounded Kirisa, trying to comfort her. "Ne, ne. It's not that bad Kirisa. We'll find a way to make him see our side again."

The door opened again. Rukia came in, stretching a bit before holding Deidara's hand. "Yes, I know about the current situation. And if you're asking why I'm being so calm, it's because Orochimaru isn't technically here. It's just someone close to his chakra signature." She yawned. "If you walk out and go turn to the left, three doors down, you might be able to find out who it is. Though I'd recommend that Kiri-chan go first and not tell anyone who's in there."

I looked suspiciously at Rukia. She was a bit off. Her cat ears and tail weren't there. When I looked again, I realized that her chakra seemed different. Deidara's too. Just to make sure, I threw a shuriken at her.

"What the hell, Pein?" she yelled as she and Deidara ducked away from it.

"Why the hell'd you do that, un?!" Deidara yelled. Immediately, everyone was up on alert.

Sasori was right behind her with a kunai up to her throat. "Who are you and what have you done to Rukia and the brat?"

Diana suddenly blew up. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING LEADER-SAMA AND DEIDARA-NII ALL OF A SUDDEN, YEAH?!"

The door suddenly slammed open again. In came the said couple that were "replaced". Rukia's eyes were in full glare and sharingan mode. She looked absolutely deadly. The same could probably be said about Deidara. He already had his clay "art" made and was positively seething at their copies.

Rukia spoke with a deadly calm voice. "Girls, unless you want to see something outright murderous, I suggest you leave right now. I don't care where you go, just get out of this room." Her eyes never left the copies' once.

"I am _not _leaving right now. I want to see who they are." Sanaa declared boldly. The others nodding in agreement and taking position to fight.

**Rukia POV**

"Whatever. I don't care." Not even a second later, I disappeared from there and reappeared in front of the copies. They were so shocked that they didn't even register the fact that they were disappearing from reality and moving into my genjutsu. They collapsed onto the floor not even a second later. "Pathetic excuses for ninjas. Can't even do a transformation jutsu correct." I glared up at the ceiling. "If you don't want me to go up there and beat the crap out of you just to get you down here and beat you up again for even being _near _us, I recommend you get your ass down here right now."

A boy with purple pupiless eyes and purple and white kimono dropped down to the floor right in front of me. "Long time no see, ne, Kia-chan?" I glared at the boy, taking in his pale skin and long black hair.

"You look too much like your father for your own good." I heard the girls gasp from behind me. "You touch the girls, you take them away from me, I'll kill you personally. I'll kill you slowly, make you go through hell and drag you back just to torture you even more. (Insert more threats here because I can't technically make threats to save my life.)"

The rest of the Akatsuki started at me as I made threats. "Well, Kia-chan, I are you sure about that? What if Kiri-chan comes with me willingly, yeah?"

In a second, he was on the floor with a kunai to his throat. "I will never let you harm her again. No matter how much you and your father try, I will not surrender these girls to you. Never. Got me, Ouron?"


	4. Author's Note

**To anyone who read my story before this came up...I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I was in a rush so I didn't even realize that I had gone through half the story, then put the second chapter in, and then the entire third chapter...**

**I feel so silly -.-U**

**As of right now, I have no idea what to do, so...TINYTURLE1 AND THEVAMPIREDIARIES725! I NEED HELP!**

**I would like to also than Dokuji-chan, Lavendor Queen, and my mysterious commenter avicats! You really helped me rush to put this together! (Probably would've taken me another week or so without you guys.)**

**...**

**...**

**Anyways...I love all you guys~ Happy Valentine's Day~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Sasuke would be together and the Akatsuki and Jirayia and Asuma and all the awesome people would still be alive._

* * *

**Kia POV**

I let Ouron go after staring into his eyes with my Sharingan, shifting through his memories. "I see that Orochimaru is dead now, Ouron." I said as I slowly got off of him. He nodded.

"Damn Kia. You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." I grinned as I turned back to the rest of the room.

"You guys, meet Ouron, son of Orochimaru. The last time that I was here, which was about two years ago, I sent Ouron on a mission to go with Orochimaru and report back to me when he was dead." I smirked at their confused faces before Itachi Nii-san spoke up.

"So what you're basically saying, is that Ouron is a double spy?" I put a thoughtful face on.

"More or less." He just sighed in exasperation. "I was surprised you guys didn't catch on last time I was here actually."

**A Few Months Later**

I twisted from my seat on the couch to look at the calender when something caught my eye. There, right on the calender, was Easter. And it was tomorrow. Jumping up from my seat, I startled everyone. My eyes gleamed with slight madness as I ran into my room. As in my actual room, not the one I shared with Dei.

Grabbing a random laptop, I went onto E-Bay and locked the door to my room. I had something evil planned in mind for tomorrow. It started out as a small little giggle, but then, it started to become louder and more crazed.

**Kisame POV-Back in the Living Room**

I sat staring at the door Kia had just run through before speaking up. "You guys saw Kia run off like that too right?" I asked the rest of the members.

Everyone nodded. Then, we heard a giggle. It was a bit crazed and sounded like it was coming from Kia's room. Then, just quickly as it started, it ended. A few seconds later, we heard Kia's voice.

"Girls and Ouron! I expect the supplies in my room by ten tonight!" she called out. "And don't forget the marshmallows this time!" They looked at each other confused before realization dawned on their faces. Jenny jusped to her feet, quickly followed by everyone else.

"Sanna and Diana, you guys are in charge of the drinks. Just get the usual like back in out world. Ouron and Kiri, you guys are in charge of snacks. Be sure to get the marshmallows this time! I'm going to get the rest of the stuff. Meet up when you have everything, just meet up in Kia's room." They all left in a hurry and just as Jenny was about to leave, Itachi grabbed her arm.

"Just what is going on Itoko?" he asked her. Jenni grinned as my sister pulled her out the door.

"That is a secret Itachi! Good luck tomorrow morning!" she replied just before she was dragged out of the door.

"These are our sisters, correct? How did this even happen?" Sasori asked confused. "And isn't Kia the closest one to us? Shouldn't we be able to tell what's going on? Especially you, Deidara."

He shook his head. "I have no idea, un. She probably thought of this just now."

**No one's POV-In Kia's Room-30 Minutes Later**

"Alright then. Everyone got everything?" Kia asked. Everyone nodded, grinning.

Sanaa and Diana reporting: we've got the drinks. Just the usual." Diana smirked. "And a few others." Kia looked in the bag and smirked.

"Ouron and Kiri reporting: snacks done. Cheetos, Lays, Pringles. All that good stuff." Ouron chuckled. "We remembered the marshmallows this year."

Jenni nodded. "I've got everything else. The paint, the eggs, all that stuff. What'd you get this year?" Kia swiveled the laptop around.

"I've bought these for everyone. And we're wearing it the entire day." She grinned.

Ouron and Diana chuckled evilly "Lemme guess. It's Operation Wardrobe Change tonight?" Sanaa asked. Kia nodded and began to make plans for tonight.

"Okay. Here's how it's going to happen..."

**Jenni POV**

l walked downstairs to make dinner for the rest of the Akatsuki members. As I walked into the kitchen, I was suddenly cornered by Kisame. "What exactly are you guys up to, Jenni?" I grinned.

"Nothing much. Why?" Kisame grinned pushing back on me.

"Well, you guys haven't done much except for bury yourselves into Kia's room and not come out since." Jenni shrugged and suddenly noticed how close Kisame was to her. Kisame noticed her growing blush and inwardly smirked. "What's wrong, Jenni? You suddenly getting red?"

I felt my face heat up even further. "Wh-Whatever. I need to go make dinner n-now." I moved around Kisame quickly, trying to ignore the deep chuckles coming from him. I rushed over to the fridge to grab some ingredients, trying to ignore the fact that Kisame was watching me the entire time.

In about an hour, I had finished all the food. 'Dammit.' I thought. 'I can't put any of that sleeping powder drug in the food if Kisame's in here.' I looked over at him. "Kisame, can you go get the rest of the members?"

He grinned. "Sure. That is if you'll do something." I looked at him worriedly and asked him what exactly I would have to do. "Well, you could be willing to follow through with what I'm about to do." Before I could ask what he meant, he leaned in and placed his lips on mine for a brief second. I was so shocked that I hardly even noticed that he was going out the door to get the others until a few seconds after he left through the door.

Dazedly, I quickly put the sleeping powder in their food, being sure to pass over the ones I was going to give to the girls and Ouron. As everyone came down into the kitchen, I grabbed their food and rushed up into Kia's room. When I walked in, the first thing I saw was Kia's Cheshire Cat grin.

She got up from where she was lounging on the bed and backed me up onto the door that I had just come through. "So then, Jenni. How was dinner-making?"

**Kia POV**

I turned on my Sharingan, watching as my cousin went down into the kitchen. While I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could practically see what they were saying and doing. When she walked into the kitchen, I grinned as I saw Kisame corner Jenni. I could see her face heat up as she noticed how close they were together. After a while, I saw her finish dinner and hesitate to put the drug in while Kisame was there. I watched Jenni's face turn confused for a second before Kisame leaned in and kissed her. Just a few minutes before Jenni walked into my room, I turned off my Sharingan and sauntered up to her with my Cheshire Cat grin. "So then, Jenni. How was dinner-making?"

Kiri and Sanaa walked up to me, curious as to what I was talking about. "H-How did you know about that?" I smirked and flashed my Sharingan eyes.

"These things can't just see through Genjustu, Itoko." I teased. She pouted as Kiri and Sanaa crowded around me, curious to know what happened. "Well...you see. Kisame and Jenni had a sweet little...session earlier." It took just a couple seconds before they jumped around squealing in happiness. I laughed before telling them to sit down and eat so that they could go back to work.

**Sanaa POV**

I was just so happy for Jenni. I wished that Itachi would notice me though. I've had the hugest crush on him even since I first saw him on the Naruto show. When I saw him on the screen of the TV, I had this moment of deja-vu feeling. As though I already knew everything about him. Not in like a stalker way though. I just knew the reason behind the massacre and his feelings towards his little brother, Sasuke. I quickly finished my food before sitting back down next to Diana.

"Okay. I have all these explosive eggs made already, so all we have to do now is paint them to make them look like the normal ones." she told me. I nodded. I began to take the newspaper and set it up around the room so everyone could paint, just like back at home. We took about an hour and a half to paint them all before moving on to the marshmallows. Kiri and Ouron were stuffing as many marshmallows into their marshmallow blaster as they can.

About two hours later, Kia told us to take a small nap to wake up in a little bit to carry out Operation Wardrobe Change. "Let's hope this goes well, huh?" I said before going to sleep.

* * *

_**Me: **Hope you guys liked this! Review and I'll give you a cookie!_

_**Hidan: **No one wants your fucking cookie, bitch.  
_

**_Me: _**_*grins* Danna! Dei! 'Tachi Nii-san! Hidan called me a bitch!_

**_Danna & Dei & Itachi: _**_You said what, Hidan?_

**_Hidan:_**_ *sweats* N-Nothing..._

**_Me:_** _Bye everyone! Remember! Reviews get you a fictional cookie!__  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not actually updating on Easter. I've been really busy, my grandmother recently died and I didn't even know until I came home from a concert with a couple of friends, so I'm really, really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be in the Akatsuki, Naruto and Sasuke would already be together, and Karin and Sakura dies.**

* * *

**Kia POV**

I had snuck out about 30 minutes after everyone in the room had fallen asleep. I climbed out of an invisible door I had installed into my window. "Tenshi, you here?"

The bushes to my left rustled before Tenshi walked out with Team Taka behind her. "Yeah. I brought everyone." She hesitated for a second. "And Karin." I growled. I really didn't like Karin. When I saw Sasuke, I instantly brightened.

"Otouto*! I missed you!" I jumped onto him, as he was at least a head taller than me, when he walked into the clearing. "Why didn't you kill that pedo-snake when I was there?! I wanted to help you kill him! Why, otouto, why?!" By now I was shaking his shoulders as his head went back and forth excessively anime-style. I stared at him as he tried to get his bearings, and dignity, back. I rubbed my cheek on his. "I really did miss you though, otouto."

I got off of him and walked to where Suigetsu and Jugo were. "Hi, I'm Sasuke's sister, Uchiha Rukia. I'm also part cat, so excuse my cat ears and tail. Nice to meet you!" I bowed politely, my tail flicking behind me. Behind me, I could hear Sasuke scoff at my act of politeness.

"Don't let her fool you guys, she's a devil in angel's clothing." he said walking up to me. I laughed and made a mental note to completely ignore Karin as though she never existed.

"Aww. That's not fair now, otouto." I turned to Tenshi, who had walked over to me to give me a hug before patting my head. "Tenshi, you should head back. We're doing a mission in a bit and I want you to go to sleep. I'll fill you in later."

She nodded. "Be careful, Kia. I hope you know what you're doing." As she turned to go back to the base, Karin jumped in front of her and kicked her back. I moved to catch her before she fell onto the floor. I cut my left arm against a sharp rock as I fell down, so there was an unusually large cut on my arm bleeding profusely. Glaring at it, I decided to ignore it for now and helped Tenshi up. "You didn't have to do that, Kia."

I chuckled. "If I didn't, Pein and Konan would've killed me if you'd gotten hurt." I pushed her towards the base again before Karin decided to attack her again. "Now what in the five nations caused you to attack my friend out of nowhere?" I asked, turning to Karin.

She stood there seething. "I've followed that bitch for an entire week, only to meet up with this little spoiled brat that thinks she can get away with anything. You pulled my last nerve touching my Sasuke-kun." I dashed in and kicked her back eight feet before she crashed into a tree.

"No one _ever _call one of my friends a bitch. And besides, _your _Sasuke-kun? He. Is. Mine. He is my brother and I care for him immensely." I growled, my cat ears twitching in annoyance. Suddenly, I felt a great power unleashed from inside of me. My chakra spiked up and you could practically _taste _the killing intent I was giving off. When I suddenly felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder, I took my left hand to cover my right eye as I calmed down.

In my high chakra state, I could hear Karin mumble something from across the clearing. "Damn bitch, fucking violent as hell. If this is how she was as a child, I wouldn't be surprised if the parents kicked her out of the house or something. Not only is she violent, she's ugly too." My chakra lashed out at her, pinning her down, some of my condensed chakra forming a kunai.

I could feel something shaking me, but I ignored it. Suddenly, Sasuke was in my line of vision, shocking me out of my violent state. I could see his mouth moving, as though saying something, but it took me a bit to understand what he was saying. "...ia. Ki.. Daij..bu? Kia? Kia. Daijoubu*?" I nodded before wincing at the sudden sharp pain in my left arm. He sighed before pulling out bandages and wrapping it up.

"Arigatou*, otouto." I sighed before leaning on him for support. "You know, you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

**Sasuke POV**

I chuckled before catching Kia Nee-san bridal style before she fell onto the floor. "And you've gotten crazier." I shook my head when I realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Sasuke-kun! Why did you save her?! She could be an enemy ninja using a jutsu on you to think that she's your sister!" Karin screeched.

"This is my sister that went missing a year before I was born, Karin." I growled. "She is everything that I ever wanted in a sister, a female friend, and the same characteristics if I was looking for a girlfriend." I looked down at Kia wistfully as I thought of my perfect woman of my dreams. "And if anything happens to her, I would go to the ends of the world just for her." Suigetsu and Jugo were shocked. This is the most I had ever spoken in front of them.

Suigetsu chuckled. "So what you're saying, is that Rukia-san is a mischievous, crazy, and unpredictable person?" I simply nodded and headed towards the Akatsuki base. When we got there, I told Jugo to hold her for a second as I performed the hand seals to open the door of the base.

When I got there, I was hounded by a girl that looked like Kia Nee-san but with black hair. "S-Sasuke?" I looked at her coolly and replied with a "Hn." She simply looked around me and gasped when she saw nee-san. "Kia!" Before I could do anything, she dashed in to take a medical check on Kia.

"She's fine. She's just a bit tired." Gently taking Kia from Jugo, she lead the way down a hall to our rooms, efficiently being able to ignore Karin and her loud bickering of "Well, where am I going to sleep?!" After the girl had put nee-san in a room, she finally had enough of Karin. Spinning around in the middle of the hall, I caught a glimpse of Sharingan in the dark.

"I have had enough of you. Considering the state that Kia was in, she probably got into a spat with you. I would recommend that you either find a place to stay by the time tomorrow is over, or else there's going to be Karin meat as dinner tomorrow night."

Karin just scoffed. "I don't know what is up with you people. That bitch is a bitch. There's no doubt about it. She's just using a jutsu for everyone to like her. Her parents probably kicked her out because she was such an ugly and annoying bitch." Out of nowhere, a hand slapped Karin. I focused my attention on a girl with short red hair and brown eyes.

"You have no idea what Kia went through every day just to live through _an hour_. She was tortured and beaten to almost death all day." she spat at Karin.

The other girl spoke up. "Sanaa? Is everyone else up?" Sanaa nodded. Everyone, including Kia who just walked out of the room yawning, walked up to us.

Kia walked up to me to give me a peck on the cheek before introducing everyone. I could practically _feel _Karin seething because my _sister _had kissed my cheek. "Otouto, these are my friends and cousin. This is Sanaa and Diana." The red head with a red headband and light brown eyes from before stepped up along with a blonde haired blue eyed girl with her hair tied back really high with a black bow. "Jenny and Kirisa." The look-like twin of Rukia and a girl with long wavy blue hair and doe brown eyes stepped up as well. "Tenshi and Ouron." A girl with dark orange hair and amber eyes stepped up as a hesitant boy with short jet black hair and yellow eyes stepped up behind her.

Suigetsu suddenly shouted something. "Hey! Isn't Ouron Orochimaru's son? He disappeared as soon as his father was killed."

Ouron scoffed. "I never really did like my dad anyways. Besides, I was there on a mission from Kia-chan."

Nee-chan continued as though he hadn't said anything. "Anyways, Jenny has probably showed you your rooms by now. Karin, as much as I hate you, I do have a room for you. Go down the hall and take a right and the fifth room on the left is yours."

I just replied with a "Hn." knowing perfectly well that Kia understood what I meant. She just rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "Love you too, otouto."

**Jenny POV**

As soon as they turned the corner, Diana spoke up. "Hey Kia, isn't the room that you gave Karin the room that Hidan's sacrifices are in?" The feral grin on her face was the only reply that she needed.

"Okay then," Kia started to say. "I just sent a kage bunshin to get the supplies I just bought and it'll be here right...now." I turned to the opposite end of the hall where the living room connected to the hall full of rooms as Kia's bushin came down with a huge box.

Tenshi ran and opened it as soon as it touched the floor. When it was opened, she stared at it, before staring at Kia, before staring at the box, and bursting out laughing. "Y-You're so crazy! W-We're going to die!" She backed up and let the rest of us see what was in the box.

Bunny suits. I blinked a couple times to make sure Kia was being serious. Ouron and Kiri burst out laughing. I slowly let a smirk drift across my page. "Let's get started. Sanaa, Diana, Kiri, and Ouron. You guys are doing Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame. Tenshi, you're going with me and Kia for everyone else."

Tenshi grinned. "Deal. Here are some sealing scrolls, you guys. Just seal all their clothes in there. They have names on them, so you don't forget who's is who's."

We ran off to Zetsu's room first. All of a sudden, I stopped, realizing something. "Kia, how is Zetsu going to wear this even?" She chuckled.

"That man has a fucking hot body under that plant, if you ignore the color split. We'll just leave two suits, one for Kuro and one for Shiro. Black and White. Literally. It's their choice if they want to split." Kia had a crazy look on her face.

Tenshi continued on. "So you're saying, that you've seen Zetsu naked?!"

"Not _exactly. _He was just shirtless. He thought that no one else was in the base, and I used that as a small blackmail."

We rolled our eyes. "You're crazy."

Kia made a mock bow. "Thank you very much." Getting to Zetsu's door, she hesitated. "You guys might want to stay here while I do his room. It's not exactly the easiest thing to get used to..." She slipped in before we could even say anything.

"Dang his room is creepy..." she said as she snuck out of his room shivering. "I don't want to go in there if I don't have to anymore..."

I looked at her hesitantly. "Do...Do I even want to know?"

Kia shook her head quickly. "No. No. You-You don't even want to-We should go. Off to itoko's room!"

We sped off to Madara's room. "I'll do this one."

"Are you sure Jenni?" Tenshi looked at me uneasily. "You know what might happen right?"

Kia burst out laughing. "You guys are silly. There's no way that itoko could kill his own sister. After all, back with the First Ninja War..." She slowed down as we got to his door. "Anyways, don't worry about it, Jenni. He's not going to kill you or anything."

**Tenshi POV**

Madara was probably a really hard topic for Kia, so Jenni and I decided to not bring it up anymore. "Alright, after this, all that's left are my parents." We nodded. "Jenni, here's the scroll for Madara. Don't forget anything."

"Wait. They don't sleep in their cloaks right? What if that happens? And what about the clothes they wear to sleep?" Jenni asked uncertainly.

"Chill. Okay, here's how itoko works. His closet is directly next to the door, so when you walk in, just turn to your left and that's the closet. If it looks like something else, it's still his closet. Before you go, make sure to grab the extra pair of clothes under his desk." Kia informed us.

Nodding, she went in. A couple minutes later, Jenni quickly rushed out the door, trying not to laugh. "He-he sleeps with a-a teddy bear! And wears froggy pants!" She fell to the floor clutching her sides, laughing.

Kia smirked. "So you finally saw it..."

I gawked at Kia. "You purposefully got us to go to them..." She grinned evily.

"Off to Leader-sama's room then." she said cheerfully skipping off. "Oh, just don't let Nagato see you~!"

When I stepped into my parents room, I had expected a really dull room with a couple of bright things that my mom would have added in. Instead, I saw a room with dark blue walls and a simple magenta king size bed that they were sleeping on. There was a shelf full of books and there was a desk filled with paperwork in a corner near a window too.

Sneaking to the closet, I quickly got all of Father's clothes first and was just about to start on Mother's when I heard her voice.

"Tenshi? What are you doing?" Her sleepy voice rang out in the silent room. She saw me with the scroll label "Pein" and "Konan" and looked at me suspiciously. "You're not, by any chance, doing a prank with Kia are you?" I giggled nervously. She groaned. "What's it this time?"

I showed her the bunny suits and she cracked a smile, saying to hurry up. I had a feeling that she was going to enjoy it as much as the rest of us.

**The Next Morning**

"RUKIA AI SERENA UCHIHA!" I could hear Father's voice from the other side of the base.

"OI! LITTLE UCHIHA BITCH! WHERE ARE MY FUCKING CLOTHES?!" Hidan yelled.

"SOMEWHERE THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE~!" she yelled right back.

"...WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!"

"KIA! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Zetsu yelled.

"LIKE I TOLD HIDAN, THEY'RE SOMEWHERE THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IT'S EITHER WEAR THE BUNNY SUITS OR WEAR WHAT YOU WORE TO SLEEP! AND I KNOW FOR A FACT WHAT YOU GUYS WEAR TO SLEEP ISN'T EXACTLY THE KIND OF THING YOU WEAR IN PUBLIC!"

* * *

**Please rate and review~!**


	7. Author's NoteAgain

**Sorry, but this, sadly, isn't an update. *dodges a couple hundred random objects like knives, forks, spoons, books, a table, a book, oh hey look-it's a spork!* I've gotten a horrible case of writer's block. If you want to, you can send me some ideas, but I've got absolutely no idea. Oh! That's right! I've also started to beta for Colorful-Everlasting-Akatsuki. You should read some of her stories. They're AMAZING! Thanks, EverlastingAngel26435**


	8. DiscontinuedBeing Rewriten

Sorry, but I'm kinda lost motivation for this story. I have a new idea about it though. I'm going to try and rewrite it a sorta different way.

To Jenni and Kiri: gomen, gomen. i have lost hope in this...


End file.
